Girls Night
by sternchan
Summary: An old enemy from Gibb's past comes up again and wants to play a deadly game. Gibbs has to figure out who he is and what he wants. But for each step Gibbs and his team do wrong, Abby and Ziva will have to suffer. Pairing: Tiva. Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS is not mine.

* * *

Chapter One: Voice from the past.

The sound of dripping water made it to her ear and into her mind. That wasn't right. It was cold. She was freezing. That was clearly not right. It was summer. But when she opened her eyes it was dark. So complete that she was not able to see a thing. Her head hurt. Her feet were cold. What was going on? She had been with Ziva. Just two friends having a girls night out in the city. Ziva…

"Ziva? You' here?" she asked and felt sick.

"I'm here Abby." a voice answered to her right. It sounded like Ziva was standing and was fully awake.

"Where are we?" Abby asked trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness but it was pointless.

"Dunno. Woke up some time ago. Couldn't wake you up. This room is not that big, but very high. I can't reach the ceiling even when I stretch."

Ziva had obviously already tried to find a way out. "I think there is a door, but it's not opening."

"Are your shoes missing to?" Abby asked worried. Somehow that tiny fact freaked her out.

"Yes, but I still have my gun."

**NCISNCIS**

Tony stepped out of the elevator humming a song. McGee was at his desk.

"Morning Tony. How come you are in such a good mood?" he asked.

"Oh nothing special. Today is a nice day, pretty sunshine." he said easily while collating papers on his desk. He took a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. Tim was back looking at something on his computer, not caring what Tony was doing.

In the box was a shinny little gold ring with a diamond on it. Size five. He placed the box in his drawer and looked towards Zivas desk. Empty.

"Ziva not in yet?" he asked.

"Nope." McGee answered: "Maybe she and Abby had a little too much fun yesterday on their girls night."

"What's the problem with having a little fun, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he walked towards his desk, a coffee in his hand.

"Nothing boss." McGee hurried to say.

"What do we have?" Tony wanted to know, but McGee suddenly shouted "NO!"

Almost everyone in the squad room looked over at him.

"What's wrong?", Tony asked hurrying to Tims desk. There were lines of code streaming down the screen, like a program being executed.

„I don't know. A virus maybe."

But then it stopped and a window opened with a video.

Gibbs had also come to see what was going on. "On the plasma screen.", he ordered and McGee started the video.

"Boss it's live." He said. The background was dark, they just saw a silhouette in front of a camera.

"Hello Leroy." Raspy voice came through the speakers. "Remember me?"

"No.", was the short and honest answer.

"But you should!", the voice grew angry within an instant. "You destroyed my life after all!"

Tony and McGee moved closer to the big screen.

"Who is this guy?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh… don't worry." The anger in the voice had disappeared as fast as it had appeared. "I only want to play a game. It's called 'You answer or they suffer' You took away from me, what I loved and now I'll take them from you. Your fist goal is to remember me, the second to find them. Then you'll have to decide which one you like more, because only one is going to survive. Or maybe they'll both die." Another video screen opened next to the fist. It was dark but then a light was tuned on. Tony, Tim and Gibbs could see a room. Walls made of concrete. Grey and tall. There was only one door and two people. They were shielding their eyes against the sudden light but the team knew that it was Abby and Ziva.

"Every time, you say or do something I do not like, they'll be in pain. I prepared a few challenges for them. Deadly challenges.", the raspy voice whispered. "Now, start remembering and let the Girls Night begin"

tbc

* * *

So? What do you think? Ok, I usually don't beg for reviews, but this story will be not easy to write (and my friend will have a lot of work, with my English skills) so it would be pointless if nobody is going to read it.


	2. Do you love your kids?

Ok, this is the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Chapter two: Do you love your kids?**

The stream with the man closed and now they could only see the room with Ziva and Abby.

The whole squad room looked over to Gibbs and his team. Gibbs was looking at the screen in shock.

"Who is this guy?" McGee wanted to know.

Gibbs still watched the screen. Without taking his eyes of it he said: "I have no idea. But we need to figure that out, quickly."

Tony stood next to him and then suddenly hurried to his desk, taking his phone and dialling a number.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"See, if I can reach Ziva or Abby."

"They won't answer." Tim said shortly then tuned to his boss. "We should inform the director and ask for permission to use the MTAC for this. It wouldn't be good if the whole NCIS is peeking over our shoulder. Besides there are good video analysing programs and the quality of the speakers and microphones is much better."

Gibbs simply nodded.

Director Vance had a lot of questions and McGee only had few answers. But he allowed them to use the MTAC. When McGee managed to get the video file onto the large screen he also noticed an audio file. Gibbs gave order to turn it on and know they could see and hear Abby and Ziva.

**NCISNCIS**

Abby still sat on the ground looking at Ziva who paced the room restlessly like a captured panther.

"How did we end up here?" Abby wondered, speaking up for the first time since the light was turned on.

Ziva just shrugged.

"The last thing I remember is this Finnigan guy. You know the man in the 'Lucky heaven bar' who pretended to be a federal agent…."

"…and ran out, when I showed him my badge." Ziva added.

"Maybe this is his revenge…" Abby considered.

Ziva stopped and thought about it for some seconds. "Don't think so."

Abby lend her head against the hard concrete and looked up to the ceiling: "What do you think is that for?"

Ziva also looked up. There was a big blue pipe reaching into the room. Small water-drops were dripping out of it.

"Some old water pipeline."

"I want out of here." Abby whispered sadly.

"Don't worry as soon as somebody opens this door, we have the chance to escape. Of course after I'm done with him or her." Ziva said angrily and started pacing again.

Abby remembered. Ziva hated to be locked in somewhere. The time she was captured by Saleem was horrible, even though she never talked much about it.

**NCISNCIS**

After this discussion the girls fell silent.

"DiNozzo, go and check the 'Lucky heaven bar' and try to…." Gibbs started.

"Find the Finnigan guy. On it boss.", Tony said.

"Take McGee with you."

Both agents hurried out of the room.

**NCISNCIS**

Tony drove to the bar like a maniac. McGee tuned slightly green and was happy when he could get out of the car.

"You know you still have to follow the road traffic act." Tim said as they where approaching the bar.

Tony stopped and tuned towards him: "There's a man who has Ziva and Abby under his thumb and god knows what he is going to do to them and you are lecturing me about the road traffic act?" he said angrily.

Tim lifted his hands in a calming gesture and said quietly: "I know it's a bad situation, but driving us both to death won't help. So let's check on the bar."

The door was closed, but Tony could see someone inside behind the counter. He knocked.

"We are closed!", a female came from inside.

"Federal agents! Open the door!", Tony said loudly.

"Yeah, Like I'm going to believe that.", the woman laughed.

Tony knocked again but this time he used his badge.

That helped. The woman behind the counter hurried to open the door.

"I'm sorry… I thought it was some joke. I'm Lina.", she apologised. She was pretty. Long blond hair and dark blue eyes but know she looked shocked.

"It's okay, can we come in for a moment?" Tim asked and she let them in.

"Can I get you anything?" Lina asked, clearly showing her bad conscience.

"No thank you."

"I'm really sorry. There is this man who always pretends to be a federal agent to charm the girls and get free drinks, I just thought…."

Tony cut her of: "You know this guy? His name, maybe?"

She thought about it for a moment: "Marcel… Marcel Finnigan, I think. He comes here often."

"These girls, have they been here yesterday?" Tim asked showing her a photo of Abby and Ziva which was taken at the last NCIS New Year's eve party.

She nodded: "Yes, I remember. She must have been a real agent and scared the guy away." She said pointing at Ziva. "The other ladies last night were grateful and bought a couple of drinks for those two"

**NCISNCIS**

Gibbs had ordered a student apprentice to bring him all the files about every case he had ever worked on. By now there were about fifteen boxes and the poor boy said he was going to get the other sixteen.

But Gibbs just grabbed the first file from the first box. Maybe the silhouette-man was in one of his old cases.

"Agent Gibbs." One of the computer experts, who were constantly working in the MTAC called him: "There is an incoming stream."

He looked up: "Put it through and try to find the source" He took his headset and turned it on.

The silhouette-man appeared as the video opened. "Any leads on me?", he asked.

"No. But you could tell me about yourself." Gibbs suggested trying to get this man to talk.

"That's not the way it works." The raspy voices sounded almost soft: "But, if it makes you happy we can talk a bit. Tell me, do you love your kids?"

Gibbs didn't answer.

The man laughed softly: "Oh I know you have a big family. And you exchange lost members like you change your underwear, don't you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your first wife and daughter died and you got married easily again and again and again. And you found substitutes for your little girl. First Tony, he is your oldest son, isn't he? Then Abby. Oh the sweet little Abby, now gone. And then Tim…. not to mention Kate… and after her death you simply exchanged her for a new one. Ziva. But no, you didn't want her at first, right? I can't say I don't understand. I don't like her either. Much too powerful for a woman. And she killed her own brother. What kind of person does that? Do you think she will kill Abby to, if that's the way to get out? But enough of this badly raised girl. Tell me, how does it feel to go on after such losses like Kelly, Shannon, Kate or even Jenny?"

Gibbs swallowed and clenched his fists but remained silent.

"For me it was hard. I never found love again after you took it away. I'll ask again: Do you love your kids? Cause they are in danger, and I'm not talking about the girls. They are safe with me, for now. But the boys are at the 'Lucky heaven bar' right? I might just push this button and blow them up."

He saw the man pushing a button and the stream was lost.

"Call Agent DiNozzo!", Gibbs ordered one of the woman in the room with panic in his voice.

tbc


	3. Drowning

Tony and McGee were walking towards their car when Tony's phone rang. They both stopped and looked at the display. At that moment the 'Lucky heaven bar' exploded behind them and they were thrown down by the shock wave. Parts of the windows and the door-frame hit them and then they felt the heat of the fire.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs had hurried to the scene. An ambulance stood in the street and Ducky had just arrived. But Gibbs knew he was not here for Tony or McGee. There was another victim. The fire department was finishing to douse the fire, while Ducky and Jimmy were waiting.

"Oh Jethro, Tony and Tim are over there." Ducky said, as soon as he saw him and pointed at the ambulance. "Can you tell us what's going on?"

But Gibbs had no time for that. He circled the car and got to the back. Tony stood in the doors looking at McGee who sat inside and was getting stitches at the back of his head.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs said and Tony turned around.

He had a few scratches in his face, obviously from falling to the ground and his left hand was bandaged.

"I was to close to the fire.", Tony said holding his bandaged hand up: "But the doctor said it could be much worse. McGee got hit by a large piece of glass." He explained.

"I'll be fine." Tim said and tried to look at them.

The doctor finished his work: "I'll prescribe some painkillers." He told Tim and took out a small lamp to check on his pupil again. "No concussion, but it will hurt." He added and then dismissed him.

McGee stepped out of the car and watched Ducky and Jimmy who were approaching the burned out bar.

"Lina….?"

"Dead." Tony said.

"Did you get any information?" Gibbs asked.

"The full name of Mr. Marcel Finnigan. And that the ladies in the bar were happy when Ziva scared him away." McGee answered. "But we need to get back to the bullpen for research."

**NCISNCIS**

The staff in the MTAC had recorded the last video stream and showed them to Tony and McGee as they arrived.

"Seems like this bastard has a problem with Ziva." McGee said.

Nobody answered. That caused him and Gibbs to look at Tony. Normally he would have said something like 'Who hasn't?' but he just had his eyes on the live stream, where Ziva and Abby were still trapped in the room.

"Perhaps he has a problem with strong women or with women at all." Gibbs assumed.

"I've got something on Marcel Finnigan. He lives in Georgetown. He works as a plumber. No criminal record except for a parking violation two years ago." McGee informed them.

"Should we go and get him, boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs hesitated. He didn't want them to walk into another trap.

But at that moment there was another incoming stream and the silhouette-man appeared. A sound like grinding teeth came through the speakers.

"They are alive." The voice growled.

Gibbs and the others took their headsets.

"Yes, they are." Gibbs agreed.

"What a pity. Then watch your girls drown."

**NCISNCIS**

A gurgling sound came from the water pipe above them. Abby stood up and looked carefully. Then suddenly a stream of water splashed out. Within seconds the floor was covered.

"Ziva, we need to get out!" Abby screamed.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Ziva asked while she was trying to unlock the door from inside. It was a door you'd expect to find on a ship, with a wheel instead of a handle. Abby went to help but it did not move.

Ziva started to kick the door,… it was of no use. The water rose quickly. Soon the water stood up to their hips and only a few minutes later to their shoulders. Abby started to swim.

**NCISNCIS**

"Stop it! Stop it!" Gibbs screamed into the headset but the answer was just a raspy laugh. He, Tim and DiNzzo watched in horror as the water filled the room and was now above the door. Ziva and Abby were swimming but there was no way out. The surface had almost hit the camera. Tony and McGee were not able to say a thing. McGee even had tears in his eyes. Tony only whispered: "Ziva, Abby."

"Stop it! I order you to stop it!" Gibbs screamed again.

"Oh, I don't take orders from you." The voice said with a soft laughter.

They could see that Abby and Ziva only had enough room to hold their heads above the water and it was still rushing out of the pipe.

Gibbs swallowed, he didn't know what else to say: "Stop it…." He shouted again and then added in a low voice"…please."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" the voice laughed again and silhouette-mans stream disappeared.

"NO!" Gibbs, McGee and Tony said at the same time.

**NCISNCIS**

Ziva could heared a rumbling sound. She and Abby had to bend back their heads to breathe.

"I think, that was the door. Come and help me."

Both of them took a long breath and dived down. They knew, if they were not able to open the door it would have been their last.

It took a lot of effort but they could turn the wheel and push the door open.

**NCISNCIS**

The stream with Abby and Ziva changed. For some seconds Tony, McGee and Gibbs could see the door from outside. Shock was added to their horror as they saw that behind the door was a steep stairway down. The next second the door was opening and Abby and Ziva were washed down the stairs in a torrent of water, to the next landing. They watched them tumble over each other, hitting against the walls and the handrail. As the water stream ebbed away they lay on the ground lifelessly.

tbc


	4. Glass

**Glass_  
_**

_Tony opened his eyes and saw Ziva. She was lying at the other side of the bed. Her back facing him. Every time he woke up in the night she had managed to sneak out of his arms somehow. He smiled because he was sure she didn't know about it. He had learned so much about her. Yes, she was a screamer and, when she was not asleep, she was a cuddler to. Carefully he got up to close the window. It was four am and the birds had started their morning song. Ziva had a light sleep she would wake up, if the window stayed open. _

_The first time they were undercover, he wondered why she was not waking up from her own snoring. But now he noticed that she wasn't snoring anymore. Maybe Saleem had broken her nose and it had healed. But he didn't think so, it was more likely that she had faked the snoring back then just to annoy him. Sneaking back into his bed he reached for her and pulled her back to his chest._

"_Tony?" she asked sleepily._

"_Go back to sleep. We still have two hours."_

_After this two hours he found her again at the other side of the bed and that was the day when he set the goal line: The day when he still found her in his arms after waking up would be the day to buy the ring._

That day had been Tuesday last week and he had bought it. Today he had made a reservation in an expensive Italian restaurant. Everything was prepared. Mario, his friend, had assured him the best table and the best wine and everything. And tomorrow he wanted to tell Gibbs that they broke rule #12.

This fact, the reservation and everything was all he could think about as he watched Ziva lying on the ground in the strange stairway, unconscious maybe worse.

"Would somebody please explain what's going on?", Ducky's voice asked.

As Gibbs, McGee and Tony turned around. They saw him watching the live stream.

Tony's mouth went dry and he could not say a word.

Ducky slowly walked in and took a closer look at the screen.

"I asked him not to hurt them." Gibbs said and it sounded defeated.

McGee filled Ducky in on the details. The doctor was shocked.

"And you have no idea who this man is or what you have done to him, Jethro?"

Gibbs shook his head: "But I'm trying to find out." He pointed at the boxes with his old cases. "Maybe you could lend me Palmer to help? DiNozzo and McGee need to go and find Mr. Finnigan."

"Of course, Jethro. I'll send him up and I'll start a psychological profile of this man immediately." Ducky said heading to the door.

"Thanks Ducky."

NCISNCIS

It was almost 7 pm when Tony and McGee made their way to the place Marcel Finnigan lived. McGee was driving and Tony had called the restaurant to cancel his reservation.

"You should call your girlfriend to and tell her you're not coming today." Tim suggested as he saw Tony putting his phone away.

"No need for that, it was just a table for myself." He lied. There was no need to tell him about his relationship with Ziva. It would just make this whole thing more complicated. "You're sure you can drive?" He asked to detract Tim from his next question.

"Yes, thanks for your concern." Tim answered

"I'm just concerned about me. I don't want to end up dead after I survived an explosion." Tony said knowing that would have earned him a head slap from Gibbs.

Tim didn't answer that and just rolled his eyes.

Shortly after that conversation he stopped the car in front of a shabby old house.

"That's the Finnigan guys place?" Tony asked and got out of the car.

"If the address is correct."

Carefully they approached the front door and knocked. A woman came to open. She had greasy long black hair and pale skin. She looked meager. Her eyelids hang down so it seemed like she was half asleep.

"Good evening Madam. I'm Agent Timothy McGee, this is Agent Anthony DiNozzo, we are with the NCIS. Is this the house of Marcel Finnigan?", Tim asked politely and handed her a calling card.

"Yes. Why? What happened to him? Is he dead? God, please tell me he is dead." She said and sounded interested.

"Not that we know of. We are here to speak with him. But I guess he is not home. Are you his wife?"

"No, he's not. I never know when he will be home. Yes I'm his wife. Marge. Oh hell, I wish I had never married that guy. I was a model once, you know. Even had a chance to go to Milan. But, I had to marry this bastard. You know my friends used to call him 'the-Finnigan-good-for-nothing-guy' Should have listened to them… "

"Do you know where he is?" Tony asked quickly because she was ready to tell her life story.

Now she remained silent for so long that Tony almost repeated the question but then she said: "It's Wednesday. On Wednesday's he's in the 'Lucky heaven bar'."

"Sorry Ma'am it's Monday." Tim corrected her.

"Then he'll be in… the 'Lucky heaven bar' He is there every night."

"The bar burned down this morning."

She shrugged tiredly "I guess he is in another bar then. Just hope he doesn't come home."

"What a nice caring lady." Tim said.

Tony just grunted in response. He took out his phone. "Let's see if we can find the guy in another bar… Okay we have three bars in the near surrounding from the 'Lucky heaven bar' let check them. Maybe we are lucky."

NCISNCIS

Abby woke up and groaned. Her whole body was in pain. She was in a stairway. Water dripping down the handrail. Everything was wet. What had happened? She looked up, there was a door. Her memory came back quickly. The flooded room… the door they had opened. Ziva. Hectically she looked around. Ziva lay on the edge of the landing but close to the stairs. Abby crawled over to her. It was a short distance but still it hurt. She shook her shoulder. Ziva woke up on an instant. Her hand flew automatically to the place where she had her gun but she was unfocused and the gun was gone.

"It's me Ziva." Abby said.

It took a moment until Ziva understood.

"Abby? Are You ok?"

"Honestly… no, but I think nothing is broken. How about you?"

Ziva set up. Carefully testing all her bones and muscles for a positive response. "It's ok, I think." She looked around. There was a bright neon lamp at the wall. Like the room on top of the stairs the walls were made of concrete, as were the stairs. She picked herself up and made a step towards the stairs leading up.

"You are not thinking of going back into that room?" Abby asked shocked.

"Just want to take a look. I lost my gun." Ziva answered.

When she came back down she saw Abby who had stood up and tried to wring out her miniskirt.

"Something in there? Your gun?" she asked.

"No, but a camera. The water must have washed it down." Ziva answered and inspected the grey walls. "There is another." She pointed at a spot between ceiling and wall.

Abby looked up: "So somebody is watching us…. Do you think it's the person that locked us in here?"

"Most likely. There is no point in locking someone in, when they could call for help by using the cameras." Ziva assumed.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Go down. See if we can find an exit." Ziva answered but didn't have much hope.

Abby agreed for it was the only thing to do. Staying here would not help. So they made their way down to the next level.

"It's cold." Ziva said watching her breath coming out in clouds.

"At least you've got a pair of jeans." Abby said.

On the next landing were two doors with the number 7a and 7b written on it. They were just normal doors. Not like the one on the top floor.

"Seventh floor." Ziva said and reached out for the handle.

"Don't! What if something happens? Shouldn't we go down further? The exit will not be on the seventh floor."

Ziva laughed sarcastically. "On a Mossad mission I was send to Germany once. There is a University that has an exit on level 02, 03 and 05. But is hasn't a level 01. If you walk up the stairs from level 02 you get to level 1 but there is no exit, it's like being on the second floor. And that's only for one complex of buildings. I didn't have the time to find out about the other three."

"Daffy German people." Abby giggled.

Ziva nodded and was happy that she had managed to lighten up the mood a little.

NCISNCIS

"Agent Gibbs… they woke up." Palmer said.

Gibbs looked up from the file he was reading. It was the third he could add to the stack of possible suspects. He hadn't noticed how many families were destroyed in his line of work. But mostly there were woman who lost husbands to the justice and most of them had been grateful. He jumped up from his seat and watched Ziva and Abby. They found the camera and then they started to move down. On every floor was a new camera and a new microphone. He could hear them talking. But he had no way to speak with them. He could only watch but he was happy that they were okay.

NCISNCIS

On a stair between level 7 and 6 they found Zivas gun. The water must have washed it down. But they also noticed that there was no light below level 6.

"Would not be a good idea to walk further down. The stairs are slippery." Abby said. Ziva was not happy about that. She was never afraid of the darkness and would have gone down to the first floor just to find an exit but Abby refused.

So they went back to level seven. The door 7a was locked but they could open 7b. Ziva peeked into the corridor behind the door. Some glittering light came from the floor and the ceiling.

"I don't like that." She said.

"We have no choice."

They went inside. Behind them the door closed on itself and locked.

Abby tried to pull and push but it wouldn't move. "Oh great." She cursed.

Ziva looked around. To their left was a strange wall. Iron with a lot of long spikes. On the ground was something like a rail. She had the feeling she knew what was coming. Abby had just looked shortly at the wall and went a little further into the corridor. The doors to her left were bricked. The glittering light from the ceiling came from many mirror balls and small and colorfull lights. The floor was…. covered with little shards of mirror and glass .

"Ziva look here.", she called.

Ziva who had just inspected the spikes on the wall behind them joined her and her misgiving grew. "We need to get out of here.", she said and went back to the door they had used to get in here.

"It's locked." A strange raspy voice came from a speaker. Ziva and Abby looked around.. "Hello my little girls. I wanted to welcome you and I thought, because I destroyed your girls night, I might bring you some discofeeling…"

"Who are you? Why are we here?" Ziva asked and hoped the man could hear her.

"Shut up! A grown-up is talking!" the voice said. "But I'm a forgiving adult. So I'll answer one of your questions. You are here because your Daddy, Agent Gibbs, took something very important away from me, so I'll take something important from him."

The speaker seemed to be at the end of the corridor, so Ziva joined Abby at the start of the glass covered floor.

"Please let us out." Abby said but she knew it was senseless. "Gibbs is a good man, he'll understand you and help you if you let us go."

"Oh… I won't let you go… more like…"

Ziva heard a noise behind her, the wall was moving towards them fast.

"Abby…. RUN!" she shouted.

Abby just took a quick glare back and they both started to hurry down the corridor.

"Yes, right… run run run!" the voice laughed.

The glass and mirror pieced cut into the bare flesh of their feet as they tried to escape.

NCISNCIS

"No! no! NOOOO!" Gibbs shouted. Ducky and Palmer were at his side. Their mouths stood open and it seemed that they had held their breaths.

The door to the MTAC opened and Tony and Tim came inside. They saw what was happening. Tim became pale and green and hurried out of the room after seeing the bloody feet of Abby and Ziva. A few seconds later Palmer and Tony wished they had followed him.

NCISNCIS

Ziva saw a strange glittering something in front of them. She knew what it was.

"Abby watch out!" she called.

But Abby didn't see the tripwire. She fell. Luckly she was able to throw up her arms to protect her face.

Ziva stopped and tuned back to help Abby up. She drew a pained face as she felt the glass cut deeper into her feet while turning. The wall was now close behind them and accelerated. Ziva took Abby's hand and pulled her up on her feet, not caring about the splinters. She pulled Abby behind. There were no more tripwires but the corridor seemed to have no end. Abby was crying.

Please let there be safe corridor at the end. Please…. Ziva begged silently.

tbc

* * *

**Ok, first I'd like to thank you for all those reviews. I like to write this FF but it really motivates me to continue faster. I hope you'll stick to this story :)**

**And special thanks to my dear friend Björn who helps me so much with my English and motivates me.**

**Well… The University Ziva talked about really exists. It's the Ruhr-University of Bochum. Students in their first term regularly get lost. But what else could you expect by some architect who claims the buildings were ships and the biggest lecture hall to be a clam.**


	5. Lullaby

They reached the end of the corridor. A door stood open on Ziva's side. Without thinking she pulled Abby trough it. The crash from the iron wall hitting the end of the corridor was so loud it scared them. They felt a burning pain, when they stumbled further into the room. The light was tuned on and they could see, that they were standing in a big puddle of a watery liquid that smelled like disinfectant. The room must have had windows once but they were bricked like the doors in the corridor. On the other side was an open door but to their right stood a bench and next to it was a first aid set.

Ziva didn't understand why this man, who wanted to hurt them, then sent a first aid set. But his intentions were not important at the moment. She managed to get Abby onto the bench. Abby was totally drenched. She was sobbing strongly. It had never been Zivas ability to comfort someone so she wasn't really sure what to say. Once she had tried to clam Abby down she was accused of being a 'totally emotionless perfect warrior' even though she apologised for it later.

Now she just grabbed the first aid kit and started to clean the cuts on Abby's feet and legs.

Abby had stopped sobbing when Ziva had reached her arms. The wounds looked awful but weren't that bad.

"The cuts are not that deep. They'll heal." Ziva explained as she used a compress to bandage the worst cuts.

Abby looked at her friend. A small puddle of blood had been formed around Ziva's feet.

"Safe some of these compresses for you." She said silently.

After she had finished tending to Abby she sat down next to her and started to draw out the glass splinters in her own feet.

"Gibbs will find us, won't he?" Abby asked. She always needed reassurance. Every time a member of the team was in danger she was the one who would worry the most. But this time was different. She had to worry about herself and Ziva.

Ziva didn't know what to say. She was trained to except the possibility of death in order to do her work or fulfil a mission. Any death, either her own or someone from her team. But she would fight against it with all her power.

She nodded reassuring "Yes, he will. And if he doesn't, we'll find a way out."

NCISNCIS

The screen in the MTAC showed a simple room. Bricked windows but light was coming from a lamp in the ceiling. There was a piano standing in the middle, but Abby and Ziva were nowhere to be seen.

Ducky had left the MTAC to tell McGee it was safe to come back in. Not even Tony had made a comment about him storming out of the room. It was too much even for him. Gibbs sat huddled in the first row of seats, his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

"Any leads on Mr. Finnigan?" he asked, not looking up.

Tony pulled himself together: "We found him in the second bar we inspected. Huge guy, face like a frog. He isn't pretending to be a federal agent anymore. Said it wasn't fun after the scene in the 'Lucky heaven bar'." Tony reported.

"Did he know anything about Abby and Ziva?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Just that he saw them walking towards the 'Goth sky' another bar, but it won't be open until 10 pm tonight." McGee said when he came back with Ducky.

"Ducky do you have a psychological profile?"

"Only a few hints: He is hiding his physical appearance. That means that he is afraid you could recognise him."

"But he wants me to know him." Gibbs answered back.

"Yes but maybe not so soon. He enjoys playing this game. Enjoys playing you. He does not care about changing his voice with technical tricks. So something must have changed his voice from the last time you met him. Important is that he wants to hurt you not Abby or Ziva."

"And then why is he doing that?"

"Because he is hurting you by hurting them. This man accepts the necessity to let other people feel pain in order to make you suffer. That fact makes him to a dangerous person. He would do everything to hurt you and if you want my honest opinion: When he manages to play this game until the end Ziva and Abby are not going to survive."

"Oh very good Doctor Mallard." The raspy voice said as the live stream appeared. "But you are missing the point. I may be the master of this game but it depends on Agent Gibbs if Abby or Ziva are going to survive. Do you know how much it takes to construct a playground like that for a man like me? But I think you need some relaxing, how about a song?"

NCISNCIS

Abby and Ziva walked slowly into the next room, both having problems while walking. They didn't even look at the door that closed behind them. In the middle of the new room stood a piano with a common piano-chair in front of it.

"Hello my beautiful ladies…" the voice came over another speaker. "It's music-time. Ziva, I know you played the piano when you were young. The only thing you father let you do besides killing?"

Ziva didn't answer that.

"Why don't you play a little song for me. Come on, the sheet is already there."

"Why should I?" Ziva hissed.

"Because I want you to and because you have no choice. See I'll remove the oxygen from this room if you don't. You and Abby will suffocate. And by the way, I'm sure Agent Gibbs wants to hear you play that song to. He can hear you."

"Gibbs!" Abby called out immediately.

"Abby." Gibbs answered. "Don't worry, will get you out of there…"

"Enough!" the raspy voice said and disconnected the line for a moment. When he was sure Gibbs and Abby were quiet he connected it again.

"Now, Ziva come on. Play a little song or us."

She did as she was told. Abby followed and leaned against the piano.

"I think he is right there is not much oxygen in here." She said trying to take a deep breath. Fear rose in her. Once she was trapped in a manipulated car, that had locked up by itself and then filled with carbon monoxide. Gibbs had rescued her but now he was not here.

Ziva looked at the sheet of music. "Hush little baby?…."

"That's right. Gibbs sang this song to his daughter and even together with her. Do you remember, Gibbs?"

A hesitant yes was the answer.

"But I'm sure, Ziva never heard of this song. A monster like Eli David cannot sing… Let's see if a monster can play. So start Ziva. And don't stop until you are told to."

Ziva laid her fingers onto the keyboard and pulled them back with a sharp hiss. She looked at them. They were slightly red. She was also feeling that the air got thin by now.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the acid I placed on the keyboard… But don't worry about it. I know you are used to pain. And monsters don't feel pain like we humans do, do they? So start the song."

Ziva ignored the comment about being a monster and started to play. It was a feeling like her fingers would go up in flames. She felt the skin beginning to blister and starting to bleed as the blisters broke open while the voice sang quietly: "Hush little baby, Don't say a word, Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird…. Were you allowed to have a bird or a pet? No, you would have killed it anyway… If that mockingbird don't sing, Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring… Gibbs why don't you continue for me?… If that diamond ring turns brass, Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass…. Come on Gibbs you know the lyrics…. If that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat. If that billy goat don't pull, Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull.…. Sing, Gibbs, sing. She won't stop until you finish the song"

Ziva almost got distracted from playing the song. Her fingers went stiff because of the pain and her lungs screamed for oxygen. She tried to steady her breathing but it was of no use. Ziva could not feel her fingers anymore. Were they still there? They must be, she could still hear the music. Even if it was a children's song, a song that was made to give children a peaceful sleep, it sounded cruel to her.

"Don't play a wrong note you monster!", she heard the voice scream.

No. She was no monster. She was not like her farther or brother. She had leaned that from Gibbs, she was better than that. But if that was true, why wasn't Gibbs just singing this damn song? He didn't want her to die, did he?

'No' her mind pulled up one last time, her head as dizzy her lungs hurting. Abby was lying gasping for air on the ground. Abby… even if Gibbs accepted her death he would never ever accepted Abby's. No, he loved her.

NCISNCIS

"You should give him what he wants Jethro. He going to let her play on and on until you sing that song." Ducky said watching the keyboard of the piano becoming red from the blood of Ziva's fingers. Abby was down, gasping for air. "Gibbs." She whispered.

Ziva grew weak, kept playing wrong notes. Their breathing sounded painful through the speakers.

Gibbs didn't want to sing this song. He had to remember Kelly playing this song and singing along with her but Ducky was right.

"If that cart and bull turn over, Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named rover. If that dog named rover don't bark, Daddy's gonna buy you a horse & cart. If that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest baby in town."

The silhouette-man disappeared.

NCISNCIS

Ziva kept playing slowly. By now she hated this song, she hated hearing the hurt and fear in Gibbs voice. Fear for Abby. Was the man right? Was she a monster? Did Gibbs come to that conclusion? She took in a breath, this time sure that it was her last and this lullaby was the last thing she ever heard. Her head grew dizzy. The pain in her fingers eased away together with her mind. And still she tried to stay focused and play the notes. Just like the 'totally emotionless perfect warrior' she was raised to be.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs could see Ziva tried to prevent her head to fall on the acid covered keyboard. Could he order her to stop? Or could only the silhouette-man do that.

"It's ok, Ziver… you can stop." Gibbs said softly and watched as Ziva took her hands of the keyboard. Abby and Ziva gasped for more oxygen and struggled to breath but Ducky and the others could see that they recovered slowly. The silhouette-man must have pumped the oxygen back into the room.

"I have to correct the profile, Jethro. He is going to destroy both of them in both ways psychical and physical, let's just hope they are strong enough to get trough it." Ducky said.

Tbc

* * *

**Hush little baby lyrics by: author and date of origin are unknown**.

**Hm… I'm thinking about to change the rating into M. What do you think?**


	6. Barbwire

Abby heard a low sound and saw that the door into the room with the first aid kit had reopened. As had another door that had been almost invisible before. But she took Ziva's arm and pulled her back into the first room. Ziva scared her, she was awfully quiet. Abby took the last compresses and started to clean the blood from Ziva's fingers..

"Hm… it's not as bad as I thought. But maybe it will leave small scars." Abby said while wrapping Ziva's left hand into a compress.

Ziva snorted and smiled weakly: "Can add them to my collection."

"It's not true, what the man said, you know, about you being a monster." Abby said looking into her eyes.

"Don't worry, Abby. It's okay." Ziva said not explaining what exactly was okay to her.

When Abby was finished with Ziva's left hand she tuned to the right one but Ziva pulled away.

"No, I'll need that hand to hold my gun and kill this guy." She mumbled.

But Abby simply pulled Zivas hand towards her and started to put on a thin bandage. Ziva knew there was no point in arguing. So she didn't.

When they got up, she tried to curl her fingers. The left hand was useless. But she could use the right one.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs saw the girls leaving into the other room without a camera.

He bent down and picked up the files he had sorted out with possible suspects until now and handed them to Tony.

"Tony, you and McGee start to check these files. Start with the Brandon-case."

The agents took the files and went out of the room.

When Tony arrived at his desk he hesitated for a moment. Then he slammed the documents onto Ziva's desk, grabbed his own at the edge and knocked it down with a frustrated roar. The computer-screen broke the drawers were pulled out and it ended all in a terrible mess on the floor. Tim looked at him. He wasn't shocked like all the others in the squad-room. No, he could understand that reaction. Even director Vance who passed by, didn't say a word as Tony sat down at Ziva's desk and started the computer to begin with the investigation.

Ducky came out of the MTAC and looked down to Tony.

"I'll clean that up later." Tony said.

McGee took a file and went to his desk, only looking shortly at the mess of Tony's desk. Some of the contents which had been in the drawers had made their way to Tim's desk. He picked up Tony's Mighty-mouse stapler and a little black box. Slowly he opened it and saw a diamond-ring. Tim knew he was invading Tony's privacy but after he had done that so many times to him he didn't care. Tony had "borrowed" CDs from Tim's desks and many more things. Carefully, Tim pulled out the ring. The engraving on the inside said: _To my love, Ziva. Always yours. Tony. _

Tim's eyes grew wide and he put it back as fast as he could. Then he looked over to Tony who was focusing on the screen.

"Mr. Brandon lost his three sons in an airplane crash." He read out loudly.

Tim quickly put the box with the ring into his drawer and made a mental note to place it back into the mess.

"Why was that a NCIS case?"

"The plane crashed into the pacific and there was a US flattop practising manoeuvres with specific challenges of flight co-ordination. Brandon believed that the Navy expediently shot the civil plane down. Gibbs was at this flattop but there were no evidence that the Navy was answerable for the crash, he even testified in court."

"But Brandon didn't believe it?"

"No. This is the protocol. Seems like he jumped up at the end of the court proceedings and swore he would get his revenge."

Tim typed the name into his computer: "Allasto Brandon. He still lives in Washington. Here is the address." He said.

"Let's check out the rest of them before we had out."

The second suspected had died three years ago and no family left but the third one, Mr. George Hood lived nearby.

"Hey, he lives only a few houses away from Brandon." Tim said.

"Maybe they conspired to their revenge."

NCISNCIS

Ziva and Abby went out of the room without cameras and crossed the room with the piano quickly. The next room was very big and a nightmare.

"He is totally sick." Abby said looking around.

Barbwire was spanned all across the room leaving no chance to pass without injuries. Abby could see that even the walls were covered with it. Some of it was stretched almost to breaking point.

"Home sweet home." Ziva commented silently.

"Last time I was in your apartment I didn't see any barbwire." Abby said almost laughing, she knew Ziva was referring to some Mossad training.

Ziva went down to her knees and laid her head on the ground to check if they had the chance to just crawl under it to the door at the other side of the room. But it was impossible. Suddenly they could hear the voice talking.

NCISNCIS

"Gibbs…. Wanna play with me?" the voice asked as a large room full of barbwire appeared on the screen.

"Honestly no, right now I just want to rip your head of." Gibbs answered angrily.

He could see the silhouette shrug: "Well, you have no choice. Is Tony with you? He might want to see what I do to his beloved Ziva when you give the wrong answer."

"What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked.

"Or Tim. I'm sure he could help you with the answers to the question I have got for you." The silhouette-man continued, not caring to answer Gibbs.

"They are out, hunting you."

"Oh, good luck to them. Hope they don't waste their time with that Hood fool.

NCISNCIS

The voice was talking to Gibbs. Abby started to call his name but Gibbs didn't answer.

"Maybe he can't hear us." Ziva assumed. She went a few steps away and then got to her knees and started to crawl under the first wire.

"Abby, follow me. Do everything exactly as I.", she ordered.

Abby didn't hesitate. She went over and while following Ziva she listened carefully to the conversation between Gibbs and that voice.

"So here are the rules Gibbs: I ask a question. You answer right nothing happens. You answer wrong, they'll be in pain." The silhouette-man said. "So it's all up to you."

"Hope he'll ask him how to build a boat." Ziva mumbled while carefully moving between two spanned wires.

"As long he is not asking him about computer stuff I think we'll be safe." Abby added.

NCISNCIS

"First question: How many scars does Ziva have."

Gibbs hadn't expected such a question. He didn't know. Never wanted to know. Because if he did, he would have to go and punish everyone who was responsible.

"Oh don't worry, the new ones she will have after this room don't count." the silhouette-man said almost sounding generous.

Gibbs remained silent for a long moment.

"I'll take that as a wrong answer." The silhouette-man said and pushed a button.

Gibbs could see that one of the stretched wires broke free and swung into the direction of Abby and Ziva. It whipped across Abby's right arm and she let out a scream, which Gibbs could not hear but he saw the pain in her face. She almost broke down and would have fallen onto a good wire-covered part of the ground if Ziva hadn't caught her. While saving Abby a wire ripped open her shirt at the right side of her body and blood darkened the cream-colored fabric. But Abby was able to stabilise again.

"Oh I think now she got another one." The silhouette-man said: "And just that you know it. She has a scar from a gun shot wound below her right shoulder blade, one from a knife at her hip, one…."

NCSINCIS

Abby couldn't hear were the other scars were because Ziva screamed out in frustration.

"This bastard has seen me naked. I'm so gonna kill him when we get out here."

NCISNCIS

"It looks nasty. Really, but I think she needs more scars. People need to be able to tell what monster she is." The raspy voice said to Gibbs.

"She's….."

"Silent! Or do I need to set another wire free? I wish I could've asked about her broken bones. I have seen an x–ray but there are more then anyone can ever count. So asking such a question wouldn't be fair, don't you think?"

"Since when are you playing fair?"

"Next question. How many tattoos does Abby have?" Silhouette-man asked ignoring once again Gibbs question.

Gibbs only knew about fife. The spiders web on her neck. A small one on her ankle, a cross on her back and a smiley face on her finger, a R.I.P. on her forearm and surely some more. He could only guess.

NCISNCIS

Ziva had managed to free Abby's arm from the wire. But the bandage she had placed there after the glass room had to come of.

Abby heard the question. "I think he has seen us both naked. And I doubt Gibbs knows about the new tattoo one I got last week." She said.

Ziva looked around. There was a small place on the floor with no wires. "Come quickly." She said and helped Abby over. "Lay down and stay here." Ziva ordered her and crawled a little away. "Where are you going?" Abby asked she lay there only inches from her nose was another barbwire and she didn't know how many were above her. But in that moment Gibbs said a number.

"Nine."

"Wrong." Shouted the voice and Abby and Ziva ducked as two wires broke free and flew through the room. None of them hit their target.

Abby looked carefully around and was about to take a relieved breath when Ziva suddenly disappeared with a scream. A trap-door had opened below her.

"Ziva!" Abby hurried to the door in the ground not caring that some of the barbwires cut deep into her legs.

Ziva was holding onto a broken barbwire. Abby managed to grab her wrist.

"Come on Ziva take my other hand." Abby said trying to pull her up.

Ziva tried to but she already knew that Abby was not strong enough to pull her up.

"Abby let go, or you'll fall to." She said.

"No." Abby said feeling her body being pulled down by Ziva's weight.

"Let go!" Ziva ordered.

"NO!" Abby protested and then another wire broke free and hit her into the back. Together with Ziva she fell into the darkness, the door closed over their heads.

NCISNCIS

"ZIVA ABBY! ….. YOU SICK BASTARD!" Gibbs shouted into the headset.

"Hm… that's too bad I hit the wrong button and I wanted to continue this game a little more. Well, good night for now." The silhouette-man said and the stream with his video closed down. The screen where Gibbs usually got to see Abby and Ziva now was simply black.

NCISNCIS

Tony and Tim arrived in the street Brandon and Hood lived. Neatly build and cared houses stood there. It was early evening. They stopped the car in front of house number 11 and got out. Nobody opened when they knocked at the door but there came noise from the backyard.

Tony walked around the house and Tim rounded it on the other side. There was a party going on. People laughing, kids running around and playing.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen. I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, I'd like to talk to Mr. Hood."

Hood was surprised. "How can I help the NCIS?" he asked as he led Tony and McGee into the kitchen to have a sound talk.

"Fourteen years ago you swore revenge to Agent Gibbs for the loss of your wife and unborn child…" Tim started.

Hood sat down: "Yes and I'm sorry for that. I was out of mind back then. But why is the NCIS question me about that now?"

"Have you ever seen these two women? They have been kidnapped." Tim asked and showed him the photo he had shown Lina.

Hood shook his head but before he could say another word a little boy stormed into the kitchen.

"Ice-cream Daddy! I want ice-cream!"

George Hood smiled: "Later Bobby. I'll bring it out with me okay? Now go to your mommy." After the kid had left Hood tuned back to the agents: "I found a new love and I have a family. There is no reason for me to take revenge or kidnap young women."

"Okay one last question. Is your neighbour Allasto Brandon on your party?" Tony asked.

"No, we don't get along very well."

"Alright, thanks for your time." Tim said.

Allasto Brandon lived alone.

"NCIS. Open the door." Tony called after he had knocked the third time. They went around the house but it seemed empty. Then a car pulled into the driveway.

Tim went to the diver's side and raised his badge. "NCIS, Mr. Brandon, we have a few questions." He said but the man grabbed a gun and shot at him.

Tbc

* * *

**Okay, I admit that I like cliff-hangers (even my beta-reader complains about that). But I give my very best to publish as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this one :) Thanks for reading.**


	7. Noise

„Boss, Mr. Brandon is in the interrogation-room. " Tony said as he walked into MTAC.

"How is McGee?" Gibbs asked, he had been called by a nurse in the Angel of Mercy hospital.

"Still at the hospital. They want to keep him over the night. It was a through and through bullet wound in his shoulder." Tony answered but at that moment Tim and Ducky came in.

"What are you doing here McGee?" Gibbs asked with a stern look on his face.

"Boss, I'm sorry I just couldn't stay there. I…." Tim found no words.

But Gibbs nodded. He would've done the same thing. To stay in a hospital with Abby's and Ziva's live on jeopardy was not an option.

"No sign on Abby and Ziva?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs looked at the still black video-stream and shook his head.

"Jethro it's not your fault." Ducky said reading his mind.

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have let them go out."

"You're being irrational. Ziva and Abby are both grown up women. There is no way on earth you could know that this was going to happen." Ducky said.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT THERE WAS SOMEBODY OUT THERE I PISSED OF SOMEHOW! THIS HAS ALL HAPPENED BEFORE!" Gibbs shouted referring to Ari and started to walk around the room restlessly. It was now clear that the things he had seen on that screen had affected him badly. Tim and Tony were shocked by his outburst towards Ducky, but Ducky understood. Gibbs was not acting like a man who had his agents in danger…

"Ari wanted to wipe out your team. Started with the women but he couldn't…."

Gibbs stopped and looked at Ducky: "And he managed to kill Kate. He could not kill Abby or Jenny because I was there. He could not kill me, because Ziva shot him. But this is not Ari and this time Ziva is not going to save anyone's life. She is there together with Abby, trapped. Locked in, and even if she tries not to show it, she is just as frightened as Abby!"

"How can you tell?" Tim asked. The time he had seen the video Ziva was acting like she was just on a mission and was confident to get out alive.

"A farther knows, McGee." Gibbs almost shouted again.

They all fell silent for a moment.

"And how do you know, that she will not act like this mystery man said she would?" Director Vance stood in the dark and now stepped forward: "Kill Abby to get out? She has no problems with taking lives to complete a mission."

"The lives of strangers." Gibbs said angrily.

"Ari was no stranger to her."

"What are you implying?" Gibbs asked with a very cold voice.

"She'd never kill Abby, no matter what!" Tony said. And Tim agreed.

"What's your problem with Ziva, Director?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, I just know her psychological evaluation." The director answered plainly.

Gibbs stepped close up to look into his eyes: "You know nothing about her."

Gibbs tuned around abruptly and headed out of the room. "McGee you stay here and if anything happens you call me. DiNozzo, with me! We are going to see Mr. Brandon." He ordered.

NCISNCIS

"How many scars does Ziva have, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as they went down to the interrogation-room.

"Eight…." Tony answered without hesitation and knew he was in trouble when Gibbs stopped and looked at him.

"I mean… hm… I guess... I wouldn't know…." Tony mumbled.

"You broke rule number 12." It was not a question.

"Yes, Boss." Tony admitted.

Gibbs started walking again and before he entered the interrogation-room he said: "We are going to talk about that, young man. Now take care that the camera in this room is turned off, then join me."

"Yes, Boss."

NCISNCIS

Mr. Brandon looked up when Gibbs entered.

"Hello, Agent Gibbs. Didn't expect to see you again." He said calmly.

"No? Isn't that why you kidnapped Abby and Ziva?" Gibbs asked and sat at the opposite side of the table. Tony came in silently and leaned against the wall for observing. Gibbs wasn't as calm as usual.

"Beautiful women, aren't they?" Brandon asked.

"Is that a confession?"

Brandon laughed: "No. Until now I didn't even know they were missing. Just said they are beautiful."

"And you shot at my agent just because it was fun to you?"

"No, because I don't like the NCIS. But tell me about these two ladies."

"You already know too much about them. Now tell me where they are."

Brandon leaned back and smiled coolly: "Why should I? Lost someone you loved, Agent Gibbs? Want to have them back?"

Gibbs didn't answer. "How do you know them?"

"I don't." Brandon had fun in playing with Gibbs. Only giving short answers to his questions.

"So how do you know, they are beautiful?"

"Saw a picture of them a few years ago. There was a red-haired one with them."

"Where did you see such a picture?" Gibbs asked. How long was this guy planing this whole sick game? When he saw a picture a few years ago.

"I had it in my mailbox. And only a year before that there was a picture of Abby and someone named Kate."

Gibbs slammed his first onto the table: "How long have you been planing this?"

"It wasn't me, I didn't take them."

Tony could not keep quiet any longer: "You took my girlfriend."

"I didn't take anyone. I don't know were these ladies are."

"Then why are you enjoying this so much?" Tony asked coming awfully close to Mr. Brandon.

"Because it's hurting your boss. Look, there were these letters with pictures and a phone-call some years ago. Someone, who asked me if I wanted to get revenge on you. I said yes, but when he told me it would involve kidnapping, and killing I said that I'm not in for it. And just that you know it. I was the last three month at my sisters house in California, came home today."

"Did the caller have a name?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"I suppose so, but he didn't tell."

"DiNozzo, check his alibi." Gibbs ordered without looking at Tony.

NCISNCIS

Ten minutes later they met in the MTAC.

"I called his sister, it's true, he wasn't in town." Tony said.

They sat in the comfortable chairs and everyone was lost in his own thoughts. Ducky came in and Gibbs filled him in on the new information.

"I think this man is disabled somehow, Jethro. He said clearly 'Do you know how much it takes to construct a playground like that for a man like me?'."

Gibbs thought about it.

"But if he is disabled it would have taken him years to build something like that. Even with an accomplice." Tim said.

"Brandon told us about a phone-call he got years ago. Maybe he was looking for an accomplice." Tony assumed.

"Okay let's check the files again and see if we can find someone who fits that profile." Gibbs said and grabbed the first file. There was something else about this man. Something he said bothered him. But he could not put his finger on it.

An hour later they saw the dark video stream lightening up. Tony jumped up as he saw Ziva move. They could also hear what was going on.

NCISNCIS

Ziva moved and suddenly the light turned on. 'Motion sensors' She thought. The ground was soft. Some old but thick sport mats had softened their impacts. She had no time to look for Abby. She felt nauseated and crawled to the end of the sport mats and vomited. Blood and bile came out. She was sure she had broken a rib, pain exploded in her chest and make her vomit more.

Two hands came up to hold her hair out of her face. Ziva couldn't stop retching even though there was nothing coming out by now.

"Calm down." Abby's voice was soft and comforting.

Ziva took a deep breath and sat up. "You okay Abby?" she asked and used her shirt to wipe her face than looked at Abby.

"I think I twisted my ankle. Hurts like hell to step on it."

"Let me see." Ziva said and moved carefully towards Abby. At least one of her ribs was definitely broken maybe even two.

Ziva took the bandage of her hands to fix them tightly around Abby's ankle that was swollen and blue. Abby whimpered lowly.

"Sorry." Ziva apologised.

"Never apologise." Abby said and tried to sound like Gibbs but failed because she bit back the pain.

"It's a sign of weakness, I know." Ziva continued.

Abby watched her. She was pale and shallow breathing.

"You look like hell." She said with all her empathy.

"You are not a beauty either at the moment." Ziva said and tried to make Abby smile. It didn't work.

"I'm serious, Ziva. You…" Abby started but was cut of by Ziva:

"I'm fine Abby. At least I've been worse."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

"Have you ever been to Somalia?"

Abby swallowed. The question Ziva really was asking was: Have you ever been tortured? Abby couldn't even imagine what these men had done to Ziva and she didn't want to imagine.

"No." Abby said quietly.

Ziva got to her feet, now feeling even more pain because of the wounds in them.

"You stay here, while I'll look around."

"Ziva I want…"

"Not open for discussion Abby. Stay."

She went off the sport mats and looked around the room. There was a lot of trash in the corners, broken desks, chairs. A metal table that looked like the one in autopsy and some items she couldn't identify. The door to the next room was not opening, even when she tried to kick it. It only brought her another wave of nausea and she stopped for a moment before she looked up at the ceiling. There was a camera and some speakers. More then she had expected. But no water-pipe. The trap-door to the room above them was closed. At the other side of the room were vending-machines filled with old looking snacks and water bottles. With a hard kick, that sent a sharp pain into her chest Ziva managed to get some old cookies and water.

Abby was waiting for her as she had been told.

"Found food." Ziva said and handed her a bottle of water and the cookies.

Abby looked at them: "Wow, best before August 2002. But I guess cookies never get rotten." She started to eat. And then looked at Ziva who was observing her surrounding.

"Ziva, you want a cookie?"

"No, thanks…" Ziva said and took a small sip from the bottle she had in her hands.

"You should eat."

"Might not be such a good idea when I'm already retching up blood."

Abby finished her meal in silence and suddenly the voice was back. They didn't even look were it came from. The speakers were all around the room.

"So nice to see you awake. Too sad that you are both alive." The voice laughed "Only one of you is going to leave this room alive, you know. And who that'll be is up to you. Though I think Abby has no chance, Ziva carries a weapon. So Ziva, shoot her. You are better off without her anyway." It sounded like an order.

Ziva laughed out loud and lent back onto the sport mats. "No." she said simply while placing her arms behind the neck as if this all was a vacation.

"Okay, take your time and listen to some music." The voice said and was suddenly replaced by a screaming sound almost as if someone was grinding fingernails across a black board.

Ziva sat up and just like Abby she started to press her hands over her ears. But the sound was awfully loud and soon they had a terrible headache.

NCISNCIS

As soon as the sound came through the speakers in MTAC the stuff turned down the volume.

"He is terrorising them. People cannot stand this sound very long before they go crazy." Ducky said and watched Ziva and Abby who had started to scream, only to hear something different.

"That's right… I wonder who of them will get out alive." The silhouette-man said laughingly as he appeared in the second stream: "Do you think Abby has a chance against a trained killer?"

NCISNCIS

Abby pressed her hands harder on her ears but still her head was filled with the sound, and it grew louder and louder. She screamed. Her ears started to ring. How long had it been? Ten minutes? Maybe longer? No, more likely two. The pain in her head grew. She couldn't here her own voice. This was driving her up the wall. 'O please, end this. Please end this' she thought. Then she looked over at Ziva who had drawn her gun and pointed into her direction. Abby closed her eyes. 'It will end soon. I'm okay with it.' Abby smiled softly to herself, awaiting the silence. Then she heard the gun-shots.

NCISNICS

They could see Ziva drawing her weapon and shooting into Abby's direction, with that the camera was broken. And even the other stream disappeared.

"No!" they all shouted in shock.

"Ziva didn't just… did she?" Tim asked tears in his eyes.

"No. She didn't." Tony and Gibbs said in union.

"She shot the camera behind Abby." Ducky added and hoped he was right.

NCISNCIS

Silence fell into Abby's mind but she felt no pain. Was she still alive? Had Ziva missed? But no, she never missed. Slowly she opened her eyes. And with that she took her hands of her ears. It was really quiet in the room now with the exception of the ringing in her head. Ziva stood close to her. Legs planted firmly on the ground, gun at her side, pointing down. For a moment Abby thought she saw an angel… a dark angel, but still. 'She shot the speakers.' Abby realised.

Ziva came over to help Abby up.

"Come, we need to leave.", she said out loudly because she had problems in hearing her own voice.

Abby shook her head: "The door is still locked."

With a swift movement Ziva turned to the door and shot the lock. The door opened slowly.

"Not anymore." She said and put her gun back. "Wonder why I didn't think of it first." Then she tried to pull Abby up.

"No you go, the man is right. You have better chances to get out without me."

Ziva bent down and pulled Abby up: "I'm not going to leave you here. I already lost one sister. I will not loose another one."

Abby didn't argue anymore, she was touched by Ziva's words.

"Thanks."

Ziva laughed: "Also I would never forgive myself for it, I'd be dead the minute I walk into the squad-room without you." It sounded like it was a joke, just something to cheer Abby up but she could hear that Ziva really believed it was true.

Abby shook her head. They made their way slowly to the door. Ziva supporting Abby while walking.

"Gibbs would forgive you, if you had no choice."

Ziva didn't want to argue. Abby was wrong in her opinion. She was convinced that Gibbs, if he could, would give her the order to get Abby out alive no matter what. And even if she was mistaken on that she set her own mission now: Save Abby!

Tbc

* * *

**Wow, thanks for all those reviews :). Well, not two chapters in one day, as it was wished ;) but two in two days :) I wished I could just publish this chapter when I published "Barbwire", for I had it finished. But I wanted my lovely beta-reader to have a look at it. And he needed his time with the story to. Oh and at this point: Thank you Björn!**


	8. Beasts

The next room was dark. Abby searched with her hand for a light switch. She was surprised when she found one and even more, when it worked. It was a small windowless room. At the opposite side if the room was another door and on the other walls were two beds. Ziva helped Abby to lean against a wall and then inspected the room. She found nothing. There were no visible traps, just a room with one open and one locked door and of cause the camera. After making sure the room was save Ziva helped Abby over to a bed.

"Why is the door closed?"

Ziva shrugged and laid herself onto the other bed. Her head was dizzy and her body hurt.

"I don't know, but there is no lock I can shoot at. Guess we just have to wait until we are allowed to go further."

Abby lay down to and looked at the ceiling. Usually she was an optimistic person but right now it was just too hard.

"We are going to die in here, aren't we?"

"No Abby. We'll make it out alive. I'm sure Gibbs, Tony and McGee are looking for us, they'll find us."

"Before it's too late?" Abby asked doubtfully.

"Of course. You are the one who referrers to Gibbs as a super-hero. And he, Tony and McGee managed to get me out of Somalia, so this is will just be a pace of cake to them."

Abby nodded tiredly.

Ziva looked at her. "Sleep Abby, I'll wake you up, if anything happens."

Abby nodded again and fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

Ziva was tired to. She sat up so she was in a very uncomfortable and painful position. This would help her to stay awake.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs and the others were relieved when they saw Abby and Ziva entering the next room. Unfortunately they couldn't hear their discussion. So they watched Ziva inspecting the room for possible traps and then Abby going to sleep.

"Why is he allowing them to rest?" McGee wondered.

"Maybe he knows his game will be over if they can't rest." Palmer assumed.

"He did a mistake. Only one should have made her way out of the last room. He does not know what to do now. He expected that Ziva would've killed Abby. Now they both are still alive, so maybe the next challenge is only designed for one person. He has to change it." Tony said.

But Ducky shook his head: "No, he has at least thought about that both of them are coming out alive. There are two beds in this room. If one had died for sure there would be only one bed. He wants both girls to stay alive. I don't know why."

"I do." Gibbs said: "In his first message he said that in the end I'll have to decide which one I like more, because only one is going to survive…." He swallowed hardly: "I'm the one who is going to kill Abby or Ziva." For the first time they could hear the fear in his voice as the fact hit him.

No one wanted to ask the question they all had in mind: 'Who would he choose?'

"Tony, it's about 2100 go to the 'Goth sky' see if you find anyone who saw Abby and Ziva."

"On it Boss." Was the answer and Tony hurried out of the room followed by Tim.

"McGee, were do you think you are going?"

"Um… to the 'Goth sky' to help Tony."

"You are not going out in the field with that gun shot wound."

"Boss I'm fine it doesn't even …..AHHH!" McGee screamed as Ducky laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Doesn't hurt Tim?" Gibbs asked.

Tim gritted his teeth. "Boss, I need to do something useful."

"Alright go with Tony."

NCISNCIS

Tony had just started the car when McGee opened the passenger door and jumped in.

"Hey Probie, does Gibbs know, that you are here?"

"He told me to go with you."

They drove to the 'Goth sky' quietly until Tim said: "I found the ring…"

Tony didn't answer.

"You know the ring you bought for Ziva…."

Still no answer.

"You two are going to be in trouble when Gibbs finds out."

"He knows."

Tim was amazed: "How long?"

"About an hour…"

McGee smiled: "Can I be your best man?"

Tony didn't answer. Normally he would have said something like: 'I'd rather ask the autopsy-gremlin to be my best man then you' but now, as he stopped the car in front of the 'Goth sky' and simply looked at Tim.

"I'd be happy if you would."

The club had not yet opened for the public. But there was a long line of Goths waiting to get in. Tony and Tim had no problem in entering as they showed the doorman their badges.

The owner of the 'Goth sky' was a surprisingly old man named Jonathan Sherwood. He was seventy-five years old and glad to help as a waitress told him that there were two federal agents waiting for him.

Tony was rather surprised as he saw the old man the first time. But Tim only went over and hugged him. "Grandpa."

The man laughed: "Timothy, long time no see. Did you bring Abby?" he asked and looked curiously around. Then he led them into his office.

"No, sorry. But can you tell me when you last saw her?"

"On Sunday. She was here with a friend of hers."

"So you really saw her? Do you know when they left?" Tony asked.

The man nodded: "Yes. They left around 2 am. Abby wasn't feeling well. I wanted to call a cab for them but before I could I had other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Well, Abby's friend got in trouble with another guest."

"What kind of trouble?" Tim asked. It would be typical for Ziva to break a man's nose if he had touched her ass.

"I'm not sure. I just talked to Abby about the taxi as she saw this guy at the other side of the room. Abby and her friend were pretty pissed. They went over and followed him onto the street."

"Do you remember how he looked like?" Tim asked.

"He was tall. Wide shoulders, face like a frog."

Tony turned to McGee. "We need to find Mr. Finnigan."

NCISNCIS

Abby woke up after two hours of deep sleep. She looked over to Ziva who was watching the two doors of the room carefully.

"Okay, my turn now." Abby said. "Now I'll watch."

Ziva didn't argue. She was tired and fell asleep as soon as she had shifted in a more comfortable position.

Abby soon got restless. It was not in her nature to just sit and observe. She felt lonely and the urge to do something grew. So she got up and made her way to the locked door. It was okay stepping only lightly on her injured ankle.

With her hand she felt for anything unusual around the door. It was clear that it would open only automatically. Then she found a spot where the plaster was unevenly applied. It wasn't thick so she managed to chip bits of it off with her fingers. Below it was a plastic cover. Carefully she used her fingernails to remove it. She uncovered some wires that seemed to be a part of the mechanism locking the door. A smile crossed her face. She had worked so often with technical stuff that she knew exactly how to open the door. But it took some time to cut the cables with her limited tools: fingernails.

With the connection of two cables the door make a soft 'click' and swung open. The corridor behind it was dark. Abby looked over to Ziva. It wouldn't be fair if woke her now. For a moment Abby considered that she could just take a quick look into the corridor but if anything happened Ziva would be pretty angry. So she went back to the bed, eyes fixed on the open door.

NCISNCIS

Ziva woke in shock as she heard a loud howl directly followed by Abby's cry.

She sat up immediately and drew her weapon. Abby sat on the ground softly whimpering. Hastily Ziva looked around the room, there was nothing.

"What happened?" She asked alert, but putting her gun back.

Abby just used the bed to get back up. "Sorry, I was just shocked by the sound. Thought something was coming and jumped on my ankle."

They heard the howl again. This time closer. Ziva saw the open door and jumped up. The howl was coming from the dark corridor.

NCISNCIS

"We are finished at the 'Goth sky', Boss. We are heading now to Mr. Finnigan's house. Turns out that he followed Abby and Ziva." Tony informed Gibbs through the phone.

"Ok DiNozzo. Take care if this man was able to overpower Ziva he must be dangerous." He said and disconnected the call. He sat back.

Ducky was at his side: "Jethro…"

No answer.

"Jethro…"

"Leroy…" Gibbs said lost in his thoughts.

"What?"

"The man… he called me Leroy before he started calling me Gibbs." Gibbs remembered.

"Who would call you Leroy?"

"My father does… and some people from Stillwater…. Ducky! We are not going to find this man in the case files, because it wasn't a case it was something personal!"

"Finally! I though you'd never figure out." The silhouette-man was back.

Gibbs got up.

"I was just checking in to see if you are up to next round of my little game… listen…"

They heard a howl and at the same time they saw Abby jump up and Ziva wake.

"This time I'm not stopping until you say my name. Oh and you might wanna hear them scream…" the silhouette-man said and connected a one way audio line.

NCISNCIS

Ziva positioned herself between Abby and the door, drawing her gun again. They heard another howl and the sound of running feet coming fast towards them. In the next second a dog came through the door. He was thin and snarled. Slaver was dripping out of his mouth. Ziva pointed her gun at him.

"Ziva, you cannot shot a dog." Abby said.

At that moment the dog jumped forward to attack. Ziva shot and then a second dog came into the room not waiting with his attack. She shot again.

"On a second thought… It's okay… you can shot them all." Abby said in panic as she heard more dogs coming down the corridor towards them. She knew these dogs were trained to kill.

Ziva just threw her gun at the next one: "Wish I could, but I only saved three bullets and used one to open the door. Try to go backwards, maybe we can barricade ourselves in the last room. Abby obeyed and went back slowly. As she reached the door, three dogs entered the room and started to attack Ziva. One of them bit his teeth into her right leg. She screamed. Another jumped up to her chest and knocked her down. Her head hit the floor hardly but she didn't pass out.

Ziva took the dogs head, who was now trying to bite at her face, into her hands and twisted his neck. It was surprisingly easy. The heavy body of the dog collapsed onto her. The third dog jumped at Abby and bit into her side.

NCISNCIS

The screams of the girls were almost too much for Gibbs to bare. He searched panicky in his memory to find the name of a disabled man from his past as he saw another dog coming through the door. He went directly to Abby, biting her leg, ripping off the bandage. The next one who came in tried to maul Ziva's neck.

"No… No. Please… call them back!" Gibbs almost begged.

The silhouette-man made a hissing sound. "Not until you say my name… and after she killed Shaggy, Ghost and Cyra, I'm not sure I'll ever call them back." He was angry and referring to his dogs.

Shaggy… Ghost… Cyra. Gibbs had heard those names before… A boy about his age in a wheelchair, with a dog at his side came into is mind. A friendly, blond, laughing boy. "Joffrey, call them back!" Gibbs shouted out loudly now being pretty sure who this man was.

NCISNCIS

Ziva was struggling to fight off the dogs. One had his teeth firmly in her leg. Another one tried to catch her arm and she could hardly breathe because of the weight of the dead dog on her chest. She heard Abby screaming and fought harder. It was pointless. She saw another dog going for her neck. He missed and she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder instead. And suddenly the dogs stopped their attack and ran back into the dark corridors leaving only their dead companions, a crying Abby and herself. With her last strength Ziva was able to push the dead dog away. Grasping for air as she lay on the ground.

Tbc

* * *

**Please note: No dogs or other animals were hurt while researching possibilities for this chapter. I like dogs a lot but unfortunately they are the only free available pets that can be trained to attack and let go on an instant. So I had no choice in choosing an animal for this chapter. I hope my favourite dog 'Ascan' will forgive me.**

**Oh and yes: I like 'A game of Thones' :)**


	9. Sun

„It's so nice that you finally remember me." the silhouette-man said and a light was turned on. The stream with Abby and Ziva was closed so that Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer could focus on the old looking man in front of the camera. He was two years younger then Gibbs, but looked much older. His hair had almost completely fallen out. The rest he had above his ears was white. His face was marked by deep wrinkles. His eyes were a cold green and looked at them with hate. There was nothing left of the blond smiling and happy boy Jethro had known. Except for the wheelchair he sat in.

"Where are they Joffrey? Why are you doing that?"

Joffrey laughed: "You still don't know…. Then maybe you know tomorrow. The night is going to be cold and have you seen the latest weather forecast? Tomorrow will be the hottest day since the last three years. 107.6 °F .The sun will burn everything that's not able to hide." With that statement the stream closed and another one appeared. But all they could see was darkness.

NCISNCIS

Ziva felt something wet and cool on her shoulder. When she opened her eyes she saw Abby who was busy with cleaning the bite in Ziva's shoulder.

She wanted to sit up but was held down by Abby. "Wait until I'm finished with this."

Ziva tried to say something but her mouth was to dry. Abby noticed and gave her some water.

"Were did you get the water?" Ziva asked.

"Out of the vending-machines. Used it to clean my wounds and now it's your turn. How's your breathing?" Abby asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Abby." Ziva said and tried to ignore the pain in the back of her head that was coursed by hitting the ground.

"You always say that. I don't like it when you lie to me."

Ziva sat up without paying attention to Abby's objections.

She checked her leg. The dog had had sharp teeth. The wound was swollen and had started to weep. There was another bite on her left arm. She didn't remember when she got that one.

Then she turned to Abby: "How are your bites?"

"Already took care of it." Abby said showing Ziva her leg and the side of her body. She had taken off the bandage Ziva had placed on her arms and feet after the glass corridor and put it onto the bites. There were now only thin bandages left on her feet and arms, just enough to keep those parts from bleeding.

Ziva didn't want Abby to take those off and place them onto her wounds. She just used one if the bandages of her left hand for her leg.

Abby went over to one of the dead dogs and caressed it's pelt. "Poor dog…"

Her action made Ziva uncomfortable: "It was us or them." She said in defencse.

Abby looked at her: "I know. I just don't like people who train dogs to kill, who make monsters out of them." With the end of the sentence she realised what she had just said. "I don't mean… oh Ziva I'm sorry, I didn't… You are no monster… even though you are trained to kill…. I…"

"Oh Abby, stop babbling. I know you were talking about the dogs, not me, now come on. Let's see where this corridor ends." Ziva said and helped Abby up.

Even before they reached the door Ziva found that walking was not a good idea at all. Abby whimpered with every step and her own leg hurt like hell.

The corridor they entered was long and only light came from the red emergency light. Some of the bulbs were flickering and made the shadows move over the walls. Some lazy and in a constant rhythm, some others hectically, going off and on, on their own will.

Ziva and Abby remained silent and listened to any noise. Was that another howl? Was someone whispering at the end of the corridor or was it the wind outside? Was there a sound of rushing water coming towards them? Abby almost felt paranoid. She needed to hear something different. Not only her and Ziva's steps on the concrete floor.

"Why did you save three bullets? You'd only need one to shoot him?" Abby asked wondering at the same time if she really wanted to know.

"A head-shot world be much too generous for that guy." Ziva answered "A shot in the stomach is more painful and it takes much longer to die of it."

"And the other two?" Abby asked and this time she knew before that she didn't want to know the answer.

"Well…. There are some other parts that hurt when you shoot at them some even change the voice." Ziva said without any emotion in her own voice.

"Oh, I'm glad that you are on my side." Abby said.

Ziva giggled without any evil undertone or sarcasm. Abby liked that sound. It was much too rare.

NCISNCIS

By the time Tony and Tim arrived at the Finnigan's house it was almost midnight. They got stuck in the traffic-jam that had formed as a result of a multiple car accident.

The light in the house was still turned on so Tony made his way to the front-door, while Tim went around to the backdoor.

Mrs. Finnigan answered when he knocked.

"Is your husband at home Ma'am?", Tony asked.

She just shook her head: "Half an hour ago, he said he wanted to go out."

Tony and McGee agreed to watch the house from their car.

After an hour Tony called Gibbs who informed him, that he knew who this man was. But there was something he didn't want to tell him. Tony assumed that Gibbs just didn't want to talk about it. He couldn't know that some dogs had attacked Ziva and Abby. Gibbs ordered them to stay at the house and wait for Mr. Finnigan.

The man came home around 0300 and he grinned as he was arrested and taken back to the NCIS. He smiled as was brought into the interrogation-room.

NCISNCIS

After two hours of silence Marcel Finnigan decided to talk.

"Where are they?" Gibbs asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Finnigan said with a big smile.

"I want to know it now."

"Why? You wouldn't get them out anyway. I invented the playground. Until they are not in the final area you can not reach them. Going back will lead to explosions. Going forward will lead to pain. Stopping and waiting for rescue is no option because nobody could enter the building. It's a Labyrinth. It will take days to find them. And there are beasts and traps everywhere. Glass covered floors, barbwire-rooms and places were they can see the sun but it won't be joyful. Took me ten years until I had all of Joffrey's ideas realised" He was enjoying talking about his 'playground'

"Why did you help Joffrey?"

"He paid for it and I always wanted to show what I'm capable of." He laughed softly.

"How did you find Abby and Ziva?"

"Oh that took quiet some time. I knew I would make a federal agent mad by pretending being one myself. It took one year until I met them. You're giving them not enough free time to go out. Maybe you should consider changing that. But …oh I forget it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" he asked and started to laugh out loud.

"Did Joffrey tell you, why he is doing this?"

Finnigan shrugged: "Never asked him."

Gibbs knew this man was evil. There was no chance he would tell him where to find them.

NCISNCIS

"Who is Joffrey?" Ducky asked as Jethro exit the interrogation-room and headed back to the MTAC. Tim and Tony who were in the observation-room followed.

"A family friend. He was Shannon's best friend and Kelly's godfather." He explained. "But I haven't seen him since the funeral."

"What did you do to him?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs shrugged helplessly: "I don't know. He was a very good friend. I was disappointed when he didn't answer my calls after Shannon and Kelly died. But I thought he just needed time."

They came back into the MTAC. The screen was still dark, so they sat back into the chairs.

"What are we going to do with the Finnigan guy?" Tim asked.

"We keep him here as long as we can. He was involved. Maybe we get some more information out of him."

It was almost 0500 and the sun started to rise. The screen changed. They saw a something like a hall that was flooded with light. There were windows all around this room.

"What's that? A room with glass walls?" Tim wondered.

"It's a greenhouse." Ducky noticed.

The camera pointed towards a door which was closed but at that moment they saw the door opening and Abby and Ziva entered the greenhouse.

NCISNCIS

After the dark and cold corridor Abby and Ziva were met with shining sunlight and cosy warmth. Ziva looked up. Surely the were in some kind of greenhouse, only that the roof was destroyed. The door behind them closed on its own. For a moment Ziva was glad to be out in the sunlight but when she heard Abby sigh, she knew this was just another way to kill them. They couldn't get out and even if the sun was pleasant at the moment, she knew it was early in the morning and if they stayed here it would become hot as hell.

"Abby, take of your skirt." She said.

Abby looked at her quiet surprised. "Ziva, there is a camera." She said.

"This man has already seen us naked." Ziva said and unbuttoned her jeans.

"Yeah but maybe Gibbs is watching to, he hasn't seen me naked."

Ziva rolled hr eyes. "Well they try to ask him to turn around, I'm sure he will."

Abby looked directly into the camera and said: "Gibbs would you please turn around?"

NCISNCIS

It was so typical for Abby to make such a request that Gibbs grinned and really turned away from the screen. When he saw that Tim was still looking he slapped him.

NCISNCIS

Ziva handed Abby her jeans. "Here get dressed."

Abby was confused: "But…."

"No but Abby. If I'm correct we will stay here for a while. My skin will have only little problem with sunlight but yours…"

"Right." Abby said and got dressed quickly.

"Ok now let your hair down, to protect your neck. Your skirt will protect your shoulders." Ziva said.

Abby simply obeyed. As she was know dressed in Ziva's jeans, her skirt abound her shoulder and her hair down she said loudly.

"Okay Gibbs, you can look."

Ziva was just glad, that she had decided on normal panties instead of a sting the night they went out. Slowly she walked to the glass wall. Maybe it was possible to see the buildings around them and find out the position of this building. But there was no point in that. The roof continued for several yards and she could not look down.

Abby had seated herself on the ground. She feared that Ziva was right. It was only early in the morning and the sun would burn her. Ziva came back and sat behind her. Back to back. This way the sun had no chance in burning their backs. Abby was dressed in a shirt but Ziva's back was partly free.

NCISNCIS

After they hard Abby's voice, telling them they could look they turned back to the screen.

"They chanced their clothes." Tim said.

Gibbs nodded: "To protect Abby's skin." He was thankful that Ziva tried to help Abby, but he feared that she would easily get burned by the sun even if her skin was more used to sunlight.

NCISNCIS

It even became harder then they thought. The sun rose quickly and the heat started to rise twice as fast. Soon they were thirsty and they only had brought a small bottle of water for it was the only thing they could carry with them.

Abby pulled up her knees to her chest and laid her arm around them. Her forehead down on her arm. Luckily the had some bandages left on her arms and feet's but after three hours it felt like being cooked in her own skin. She wanted to take of the jeans which stuck to her skin and made her feel even more warm. But she knew that would be a mistake. Ziva's warm body was no help against her back, but she didn't want to move.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs watched Ziva giving Abby a small bottle of water. The camera zoomed in and he saw, that he was right. Ziva's skin had started to turn darker but he also saw that some placed became warningly red.

NCISNCIS

Abby was thirsty. She took a small sip from the bottle. The water was almost hot. She felt the small part of her exposed skin on her not injured ankle becoming hot. It started to burn. Ziva hadn't said a word in the last two hours. Even when Abby had tried to start a conversation. It scared her. She took the last sip from the bottle realising after she had swallowed, that Ziva had no bottle for her own. She started to apologise. But Ziva just said she was not thirsty. Abby knew it was a lie. Was Ziva even planning to leave the greenhouse alive? Abby looked sideways and got a glimpse onto the bite in Ziva's leg. The thin bandage that was placed there was wet. And it was not only sweat. Abby could see blood and the yellow color of suppuration. And then Abby noticed a very worryingly fact. While her own skin felt quite cool because of the evaporating sweat Ziva's skin felt like she was burning up. She had fever.

Abby wanted to help but she didn't know how. She wanted to talk to Ziva but her throat was painfully dry. She tried to collect salvia in her mouth and swallow but it didn't work. The thirst seemed to burn her from inside.

NCISNCIS

"McGee! I want you to search for abandoned buildings with a greenhouse on top. Maybe we can get them out before they die of thirst." Gibbs suddenly said. That was the only chance they had.

Tbc

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm always happy to read that you like my writing :)**


	10. Poison

"Boss, I've got it. It's the old Kingdom Hospital, closed down in 2001. They had a greenhouse on the roof. Here look at the pictures." Tim said sending a few old pictures onto the big screen.

At that moment, Gibbs saw Abby move.

NCISNCIS

Abby thought, she was hallucinating when she saw that the door was opening slowly. Her head hurt terribly. She needed water. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate but when she opened them again the door was still open. Waveringly she got up and moved towards the door. Two steps later she noticed that Ziva wasn't at her side. She went back. She had only blurred vision. When she reached Ziva she tried to pull her up. Abby was really relieved when Ziva followed her. It was kind of strange that she kept her head down and remained silent but at least she was still able to walk.

As they passed the door it got colder. Abby stopped for a moment to enjoy the cool air and adjust her eyes to the sudden darkness, when she felt a hit on the back of her head and her mind went black.

NCISNCIS

"What happened? Why did he let them inside?" Tony asked confused. They had seen Ziva and Abby as they entered the building.

Joffrey appeared on another screen: "Because, now that you found out where they are it would be pretty stupid to let them stay at the only point were they could be rescued easily. And I promised Leroy, that he is allowed to decide which one he liked most. I have to keep my promise."

"Why are you doing this, Joffrey?", Gibbs asked.

"You still don't know? Then let me tell you: Shannon and Kelly."

Gibbs nodded: "Shannon was your best friend. Kelly your Goddaughter."

Joffrey pressed his lips together and nodded: "Yes, ever since the first day in elementary school Shannon and I were best friends. She helped me to fight of the people who made fun of my wheelchair. She stood at my side. I loved her. Truly loved her. But I knew she could never love me back, so when she found you, I was okay with that. I knew you were strong. You could protect her from the world. Would keep her save and loved. There were so many times that I spent at your house after the two of you getting married, remember?" Joffrey's raspy voice had a longing tone.

Gibbs remembered. They had fun together. Joffrey had started breeding dogs. Cared for them and even promised one to Kelly for her tenth birthday. She had been complaining about, how long she had to wait but Joffrey told her, that he wanted her to be old enough to take care of a living animal. Told her that he would name her dog Shaggy and that he would protect her.

"I felt sorry for you at first after they died." Joffrey's voice pulled him back into the present. "I tried to convince myself that it wasn't your fault. But it was, Leroy. It really was. You put the duty towards your country above the duty to your family. Shannon and Kelly cried after you've left. After they died… my best friend died, and her sweet child…."he was crying now: "My life ended that day. And then I heard that you got married again… and after that again, and again, always living in the same house you have lived with Shannon and Kelly. You completely forgot about them. So I started to plan my revenge. Revenge for Shannon. I couldn't take Kate because it was too late. And to be honest, she was not the one I had focused on. No… I wanted Abby the whole time. Your substitute for Kelly. The one in your team you loved most. And after Kate died I thought you'd hook up with Jenny, for she was back into your life to be your wife number five. I wanted to take them both. But she brought Ziva with her. I was glad when she saved your life by killing her brother, because that meant that I could still get my revenge. But after a while you seemed to love her just as much as Abby. Even went half around the world to save her. Oh I hate her. You know she is only two years older than Kelly…. Tell me, how are you able to love someone like her? A heartless killer, she would kill just because she get's ordered to. She is not better than the man who had killed Shannon and Kelly. It made me completely mad to know that you saw her as a second substitute for Kelly. But again, after Jenny died, she was the only one I could let into my little playground. So long, Leroy… It took me so long to find the right location, and to find someone who could build it."

"We brought Mr. Finnigan into custody."

"Oh, that's okay, I have someone else who helps me here. Don't worry. I found Marcel on the internet. He wanted to prove himself. He was very eager. But aren't you excited? The chance to make your decision is coming soon. Send your agents to the Kingdom Hospital. They won't be able to get them out alive until they run out of time. And when it's over, I'll have my peace. And Shannon and Kelly will have it too. They are talking to me, they want me to finish."

The stream closed.

McGee was typing on the keyboard had searched for strange files. Now he found them: "Here they are! I found the bug, he uses to spy at us. It's easy if you know where to look, but to install the files he must have been in this building."

"Or someone else did it for him. McGee are you able to transfer the stream onto a Laptop. I want to go to the Kingdom Hospital and see if I can get Abby and Ziva out."

"Jethro, I think you shouldn't go." Ducky said: "This man is sick. And he said he'll have his peace, but how can he have peace if he kills people who are not responsible for his pain? He wants to kill you."

"I don't think so."

"How can you be sure?"

"My gut tells me." Gibbs said and headed towards the door.

"Of course the famous gut!" Ducky called out in frustration.

Gibbs stopped and looked at him: "Would rather like if I stayed here and watched Abby and Ziva die?"

"No. But you cannot go there alone!"

"I won't. Tony, come with me. McGee, you tell director Vance we need reinforcements all around the Kingdom Hospital."

"Boss." Tim started and took his laptop: "I'm done with the laptop. I want to come with you and Tony."

"No, you are already injured. You stay here." Gibbs said and wanted to take the computer out of his hands.

But McGee pulled away: "I'll come with you."

"Hell! Is Ziva really the only one who is capable of following orders?" Gibbs cursed.

Tony and McGee looked at each other. Ziva was just like them, not following his orders. The difference was that Gibbs really used to forgive and forget easily if Ziva or Abby did something he didn't want them to.

"Looks like it." Tim simply said walking to door.

NCISNCIS

Abby slowly opened her eyes. She sat on the ground that was a covered with ankle deep water. That was the first and most important think she noticed. The water was not clean but it could have been worse. She used her hands to scoop water and drank. When she felt the dizziness in her head disappear she looked up. She was in a very strange room. The whole room was covered in water and there were two small cells she was in one of them. This cells were not like the once that were used in police-stations. No, there was no stone or concrete wall just four sides of railing. And the space between the cells was filled with a wooden table. A single cup stood there in the middle. Abby could've reached for it but she found Ziva in the other cell. She was awake. Sitting in the water waving a hand weakly at her.

"Ziva how are you."

"Much better since I had something to drink." She answered but she still seemed weak. "Tried to break out." She laughed and pointed at the door to the cell.

Abby looked around. The cells had railing doors. Both were at the opposite side of the table.

"Didn't work?"

Ziva shook her head.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs and his team arrived at the ruined building shortly before the reinforcements. The west-wing was just a ruin. Tim informed them that it had burned down and was abandoned afterwards.

Gibbs stepped to the reinforcement's troop. "Surround the building. I want snipers on every roof around, watching the exits."

"Yes Sir." The man said and shouted orders.

Tony and Gibbs were about to walk towards the main entrance as Tim called them back.

"I can see Abby and Ziva."

They went back and looked at the laptop. The girls sat in two different cells. A table between the cells. The floor was covered with water and there was a door marked with the word 'exit'.

Then Joffrey's stream opened and he grinned: "It's time."

NCISNCIS

The voice made Abby jump up. She almost collapsed back to the floor because of her injured ankle.

"Gibbs you have to choose. See the cup on the table? It's filled with poison. A very strong one, that kills within two minutes. Now, you tell who is to drink it."

"You sick bastard!"

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted listening to the conversation. Ziva stood up and found the camera, which was placed on the wall opposite to the exit door.

"Abby, don't worry, we get you out of there soon." Gibbs said.

They heard Joffrey laugh: "Not within the next twenty seconds. You see, as soon as I press that button they have only twenty seconds left until I electrify the water in this room. You know how it is with energy and water. They both will be dead, but as soon as one of them drinks from the cup, I'll press another button and the doors to the cells will open and the girl who is still alive is free to leave. Time starts now." He said and pressed a button.

Ziva knew what she had to do. She'd be the one to die in here. Gibbs would never say Abby's name and she didn't want to hear his voice telling her to die. And anyway, if this was the only way to save Abby she would do it. She could save Abby and spare Gibbs the decision. And she could free the world from another monster. She was quick and reached for the cup.

"I'm sorry Abby. Gibbs, tell Tony I love him." She said and before anyone could say a word she emptied the whole cup.

tbc


	11. Nightmare

**Thaaaank you for all the reviews. It makes me so happy to know, that you like this story so much. **

**Now enjoy reading :)**

* * *

'If dying is like this, it's kind of pleasant.' Ziva thought. Her back slowly sliding down the railing until she was sitting on the ground, her eyes closed.

She heard Abby's, Gibbs, Tim's and Tony's voices calling out her name. Somewhere in her mind she noticed Abby was crying. But she only felt a severe tiredness. Not a bad one. No, it was like the exhaustion she often had after a hard work out or swimming. A exhaustion that promised a peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes and saw the tears on Abby's face.

"Abby, you need to promise me something." She whispered as if she was already asleep: "Promise me to grow old… don't die until you are at least 90 years old…."

"Ziva…", Abby sobbed.

"Promise…."

"I promise." Abby said, more tears running down her face.

But Ziva only closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She was going to sleep now.

Abby heard a click from the door of the cells and they opened a crack. But she sat on the water covered floor, crying for her friend. Her sister.

NCISNCIS

Tony kicked the car hard and a headlight broke. He screamed and his hands clenched to fists. He started to beat up the car bonnet. Tim went over and tried to calm him down but he was not able to say a word. The pain of loosing a partner, a friend was just too much to bear. He wondered what it was like for Tony, who had just lost his love?

Gibbs only stared onto the screen. He couldn't believe what was happening. Joffrey looked at him, he didn't seem to be happy either.

"Well, Shannon and Kelly are mad. This was not the way it was supposed to go. But…", he pushed a button and Gibbs saw the exit-door opening. "Abby is free to go."

Gibbs saw Abby getting up, that was the moment he noticed a small red point at the edge of the camera view.

"Abby stay where you are, don't move!" he called.

NCISNCIS

Abby heard him but didn't even think of obeying. The man said, she was free to go. She slowly went to the door of the cell. Nothing happened. She rounded the cell towards the exit door but didn't intent to leave. She started to run but her ankle didn't want to obey. Pain flooded her leg and she fell. That was just her luck. She heard a shot. She didn't realise where it came from but now she hurried to get up. Another shot. It hit her arm. She cried out in pain and tried to get the few yards to her destination. The next shot missed and when she reached the door to Ziva's cell it stopped. The spring-guns were only pointed towards the exit.

NCISNCIS

"You said she was free to go!" Gibbs shouted at the man on the screen.

Joffrey shrugged: "I lied."

Gibbs took the walkie-talkie and made a connection to the commander of the reinforcement. "Go in! Watch for traps and get this bastard out!" he ordered. At that moment he remembered Joffrey threat to electrify the water, but nothing happened. The stream with Joffrey disappeared and so did the one with Abby and Ziva.

"McGee, we need to find the control centre. Can you do that?" Gibbs said. He used the same technique he had used when Kate was shot. Think about killing Ari. Now it was thinking about getting Joffrey and save Abby. Nothing else mattered.

McGee turned to him. It took some time until he answered: "On it, Boss." He took the Laptop out of Gibbs' hands and started some programs Gibbs didn't know or even understood.

"Tony, you're with me. We are going in."

Tony didn't say anything but was at his side within seconds.

"Take this to stay in contact." Tim said handing them radio earpieces „I can trace the signal and tell you were to go." He started hacking into the buildings security database as Tony and Gibbs left.

NCISNCIS

Tony and Gibbs entered the main-hall together with two men from the reinforcement. The floor was covered with dirty food-prints and a pair of Wheels.

"I'm in the system now Boss." Tim informed them. "There are two cameras over two doors. One to your right and one ahead."

"Can you shut them down?" Gibbs asked.

"Negative, I can only watch. Use the door to your left."

NCISNCIS

Tim saw the troops moving within the building. He had found the room with Abby and Ziva. It was close to the main hall but with all the spring-guns there was no point in sending anyone there at this time. The camera in the room was disabled.

"Agent McGee…." A voice over the earpiece „We found the suspect in the basement. And here are a lot of computers."

McGee checked the position They had entered the building from a backdoor.

He told Gibbs and Tony to return into the main-hall and then instructed the reinforcement member to use the computer. After two minutes he was able to control the hospital from his laptop.

"Gibbs, use the other door… there will be a short corridor and Abby and Ziva are in room behind it. I disabled the spring-guns, it's safe to go in."

NCISNCIS

Abby heard the sound of running feet that speed though water. In the next moment the door opened. She looked up at Gibbs and Tony.

NCISNCIS

Abby sat on the floor in Ziva's cell. Ziva in her arms.

"She is still breathing." She said.

Gibbs and Tony rushed to her side. Tony took Ziva out of her arms.

"Tim, call an ambulance." He shouted.

Gibbs helped Abby up and checked for her arm. She was bleeding.

NCISNCIS

Gibbs only remembered the events after getting his girls out of there only vaguely. Two ambulances arrived, taking Ziva and Abby out of his sight. Tony and Tim went with them. He saw Joffrey who was arrested but grinning like a maniac. Gibbs didn't want to interrogate him just yet. He needed to make sure Ziva and Abby were okay so he just ordered to bring Joffrey to the NCIS. But there were so many other things he had to take of. Vance wanted answers and Ducky had questions.

NCISNCIS

Abby was still in surgery when he got to the Naval Medical Center. It turned out, that her ankle was broken and they had to get out the bullet from her arm.

Ziva on the other hand was put into a room. And when he arrived there he could only stand and watch in horror. Ziva was tossing and turning in her sleep, she was screaming. Tony sat next to the bed helplessly.

"Tony, what happened?"

"She stared this in the ambulance. It was no poison, it was a strong sleep aid mixed with a hallucinatory drug. They don't know what it is, yet. The doctors are afraid to sedate her, because it might have side-effects with the drug…. They cleaned the bites and cuts… Gibbs she is having a terrible nightmare. The doctor told me not to wake her, she might freak out even more…." Tony's voice broke of. Gibbs saw the fear in his eyes.

"Get a coffee Tony.", he said.

"I cannot leave her alone."

"She won't be alone, she is with me."

NCISNCIS

_Ziva was running. It was dark, there was no surrounding. Just darkness. She could hear the footsteps and the voices behind her. "Stop, you monster!" They shouted._

_It was strange, she had started dreaming in English a while ago but to hear her brother using this language to call for her wasn't right. While running she took a look behind. Ari, was there, with the gun-shot wound in his head casing after her. And so was the crew of the Damocles and so many other people she had killed. And there was a woman, she had only seen a picture of her. But she knew it was Kate: "If you had done your job, I would still be alive! Monster!"_

_Ziva's steps became smaller, the others started to catch up fast. Looking down Ziva realised that she was just a child. Maybe ten years old but at that moment she saw a door. The door to Gibbs house. She would be safe there. The door was never locked but it kept evil people outside anyway. She tried to open it. It was impossible. It actually was locked. 'No…' she thought. Ari and Kate were close now trying to grab her but she ducked and escaped them. She went to the back of the house. There was the garden, flooded with sunlight. Gibbs was there. A young Gibbs. He watched two girls play. One must be his daughter Kelly the other one was Abby. A red haired woman came out of the house offering the girls and her husband lemonade._

_"Gibbs!" Ziva called out._

_He, Shannon and the girls look at her but at that moment she felt two people grabbing her arms._

_"No… Gibbs… help me! HELP! GIBBS! PLEASE! DADDY!"_

_But the young Gibbs and the others in the backyard just looked at her as she was pulled away._

_Next thing she knew was that she was trapped in a cage made of barbwire. _

_Eli stood there._

_"'I am your father Ziva…. You better behave…."_

_Ziva pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her arm around them, she was crying._

_Kate, Ari and the other nameless dead were walking around the cage. Their voices echoed in the darkness: "Monster, monster monster monster."_

NCISNCIS

Gibbs couldn't stand it. He heard Ziva calling out for him. She was calling for her Daddy and he knew she didn't mean Eli. He sat onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay Ziver, I'm here."

NCISNCIS

_Ziva looked up. Eli, Ari, Kate and the others were gone. Gibbs was there stretching out his hands towards her. The cage was gone to. She ran to him and he lifted her up. She was still a child. But now she was sitting with him on his couch. She cried and it seemed like years. She grew up and when she looked at him she was back to normal. "I'm a monster. Other monsters are hunting me…" She whispered._

NCISNCIS

Gibbs voice was soft: "You are no monster, Ziver. Remember, that part of you died in Somalia. But yes, there are monsters out there. Joffrey was one and Eli was one to and even your brother. But they all failed to turn you into a monster. You could've killed Abby with a single shot but you helped her, kept her alive. And you choose to drink the poison, to save her life and to prevent me from making a decision I could never make. Hell, you even manage to love Tony."

As he looked down to the woman in his arms he noticed that she was awake. Her look was unsteady. Eyes searching the room but she was calm now.

"Tony… where?" she whispered.

"He'll be back the next time you'll wake up."

"Abby?"

"She's okay. Now you need to rest. Sleep Ziver." Gibbs said and than: "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird…."

This time Ziva loved the song. There was no fear in Gibbs voice, no hurt. It was just soft and calming and loving. Long before he ended the song she had fallen asleep.

Tbc

* * *

**Cheesy? Hm... I like cheesy :D But it's not over. One more chapter to go. Name of the next chapter: "Into the fire" Keep reading.**


	12. Into the fire

„Your plan didn't work out. They are both alive." Gibbs said as he entered the interrogation-room where Joffrey was waiting.

"Well, I never intended to kill both of them. The one who drank my poison should have lived." Joffrey answered.

Gibbs sat down. It was almost 6 am. He had left the hospital after making sure, that Abby was alright. He was tired but he needed to confront this man. He knew Ducky and Vance were in the observation-room. And the camera was on.

"Why?"

Joffrey laughed: "Think of it. The girl who you ordered to die for the other one, would have lived. She'd always known, that you choose another person over her. Yes, she would've been alive but you'd be still dead to her. With the poison I intended to kill you in a special way. Think of the feeling that it would cause inside your heart. Shannon dead, Kelly dead, one of your substitutes dead and the other one hating you. Pity that didn't work out. Kelly is disappointed."

"Kelly is dead."

"Oh but she is talking to me. She wants her 'sisters'." Joffrey chuckled; it sounded crazy.

Gibbs shook his head: "It's over Joffrey."

"Really? Did you find my accomplice? Told him to run. And you still believe it's Mr. Finnigan." Joffrey said laughing.

"Only a matter of time."

"We'll see. And I'm sure the jury will pity me, the poor disabled man. I'll be back sooner then you think."

Gibbs shrugged and got up. Without another word he went out of the room.

NCISNCIS

The next days showed that Ziva and Abby were getting better. They needed to stay in the hospital for observation but both were allowed and able to walk by using crutches. However Abby was having way to much fun in speeding down the corridor with an automatic – and tuned - wheelchair, making doctors, nurses and patients jump out of her way. Her stuffed hippo Bert always at her side.

Ziva was having constant nightmares but they would go away as soon as she was at home or together with Tony.

NCISNCIS

"DiNozzo, you're late." Gibbs said as Tony was entering the bullpen.

"I know, sorry Boss." Tony said placing a stuffed ice-bear with green gloves roughly onto Ziva's desk, then went to sit at his own.

"Got a call from the hospital this morning."

"Everything alright?" Tim asked worried.

Tony seemed not to be happy: "Well, you probably know, that Ziva used to sleep with a gun under her pillow?"

"Used to?" Tim asked, wondering about the past tense.

"Yeah, I convinced her that it was not necessary at home. But … I don't know how she did it but she took my gun before I left yesterday. And this morning a nurse woke her up while she was having a nightmare…. Ziva pulled the gun at her… Of course she didn't shoot but the nurse freaked out anyway." Tony explained and tossed a paper-ball at the ice-bear.

Tim knew it wasn't funny but he had a hard time not to grin.

"And what's your problem with the bear?" Gibbs asked annoyed seeing that Tony already formed another ball.

"Ziva asked me to get it for her out of her apartment. Said she'd feel save around it." He tossed the ball and hit the bear's nose: "Makes me sick, I think she got it from an ex-boyfriend."

Gibbs got up and took the bear before Tony could continue.

"His name is Charlie, and she got it from me for Christmas two years ago." He informed him.

"Ziva doesn't celebrate Christmas." Tony said confused.

"I know, but she accepted the gift. Anyway, I'll head to the hospital at lunchtime. I'll bring her Charlie."

Tony wanted to ask if he could come with him but somehow he had the feeling that Gibbs needed a moment alone with his girls.

NCISNCIS

When Gibbs arrived at the Medical Centre he was informed, that Ziva and Abby were now in one room. The doctors thought that it could make Ziva feel save to have Abby around. Gibbs doubted that. It would just set Ziva on alert in order to keep Abby save.

As he looked through the window into the room the girls shared, he smiled. Both of them were sitting on Abby's bed. Abby at the head-end and Ziva on the other side, playing a complicated looking card game.

"Now, I attack you with these two. That means even when you block you'd lose 4 life-points and you lose the game." Abby said while pushing to cards into Ziva's direction.

Ziva shook her head. "I don't block and I don't loose, because the 'Platinum Angel' says: 'You can't lose the game and your opponents can't win the game'" Ziva read from a card she had just picked up from a line of card in front of her.

Abby twisted two cards and played one from her hand: "There! Destroy target artifact, now you lose."

Ziva looked at the card for a moment: "Am I ever going to win this game?"

Abby grinned: "Not against me."

Gibbs tried hard to steel himself for what he had to do. It wasn't easy, when they were so happy. A few days ago he had comforted Ziva and afterwards Abby who had been worried about her. But today he had to straighten them out. He hesitated but in the end he opened the door. Passing Ziva's bed, he placed Charlie onto the pillow and walked over to Abby's bed.

"Gibbs!" Abby called happily as she saw him.

"Put the cards away." He simply said.

Ziva and Abby did as they were told.

"I need to talk to you." Gibbs said to Ziva.

She knew she was in trouble. "Gibbs, I know, I shouldn't have taken Tony's gun but…."

"I'm not talking about the gun! What the hell were you thinking, by drinking the poison!" Gibbs suddenly shouted. He could see the shock in her eyes and for a moment he wanted to comfort her but this was something he needed to say.

"I… I wasn't…I didn't want to… I thought that you…" she stuttered.

"You thought I would say your name?" Gibbs was now really angry.

Ziva looked down. She was ashamed.

"Gibbs…" Abby said softly.

He turned to her: "As for you, when I tell you to stay where you are and not to move, you obey!"

Abby was just as shocked as Ziva. Gibbs had never yelled at her before.

"There was no time left, I had to drink it." Ziva suddenly said in defense.

Gibbs grabbed her shoulders and shook her, not really hard, because of her broken ribs but he wanted her to understand.

"We were near. McGee said there was no way Joffrey could've electrified the water."

"I didn't now that! Are you angry because I tried to save Abby?" Ziva didn't understand why Gibbs was behaving like this.

"NO! I'm angry because I almost lost a daughter." Gibbs said and then hugged her. Anger gone.

It took several second until Ziva understood the meaning of his words but she did in the end. She wasn't used to a fathers care. Eli had never been angry with her when she had put her life in danger. No, he even ordered her to do so. He was never worried about her and he only became angry when she refused to do something he wanted her to. But now, she thought, she had to get used to a father like Gibbs. But somehow she knew it would be easy. Abby crawled over to them and Gibbs laid an arm around her to.

"Never do that again." He said to both of them and kissed each girl onto the forehead.

NCISNCIS

She heard the cracking of a fire and smelled burned flesh. When Abby stepped outside into the backyard of Gibbs house she noticed that McGee was cursing. He stood at the barbecue and tried to rescue this burnt burgers.

"I told you, you need to wait until the fire is burned down. That reminds me on a barbecue almost 20 years ago…" Ducky said and started a story.

Abby went over to Ziva who was sitting on at a table watching the two men.

"Where are Tony and Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Don't know… they went inside a few minutes ago." Ziva answered.

NCISNCIS

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Gibbs asked as he and Tony went into the basement.

"Um.. I more like to as you something… Well… uhm… since you are something like a father to Ziva I would ask you for the hand of your daughter."

Gibbs looked at him, not believing what Tony had just asked.

"DiNozzo, do you have any idea in how much trouble we are if Ziva ever finds out, that you asked another man for permission to marry her?"

Tony thought about it for a moment: "Right, then I think I better go out and ask her…" he said and headed upstairs.

NCISNCIS

Tony had just went down to his knees and asked the question as Gibbs cleared his voice before Ziva had a chance to answer. Everyone looked at him. He stood next to the barbecue holding up a card that said: 'Rule #12' Then, with a smile and a swift movement he threw it into the fire.

The End

* * *

**Well, thank you for reading and all those wonderful reviews. I still can't believe that so many of you liked this story to much. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**


End file.
